ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge Of Prism
Note:May of not been busy as i'd want..well anyways here is another episode i made feel free to state your review in the comments. At the I.O.N base Training had begun katsumi and akihiro stood next to eachother. The female had already known of his history..she was there when he destroyed quake. Akihiro was shocked that somebody else knew he was that ultraman that constantly saved the city. The general would arrive as he walked past them alexia by his side. General:Well..i am glad you all arrived. Alexia:We have news..something's been attacking we dont know what but we do know one thing..it left odd crystals in its path. General:Our scientist and alexia managed to examine them..they seemed..alive. Alexia:Though i have theories..this is connected to an alien siting from long ago. General:Mhm..its said that an unknown ship landed somewhere..though it isnt said where though it may have a relation to whatever monster we battled..one of those mosnters. The discussion was ended as training began with obstacle courses. With the council The council's ship was big..though inside it contained the mysterious. Raos:Xirez..we should locate prism were running out of alien already!. Xirez:Hm.. Vera noticed the look on his face..he was already thinking it Vera:Wait...you're going to.. Xirez:Yes..im going to reawaken the primordial beast that lies at the earth's core. Raos:Interesting.. Xirez:By reawakening it the earth WILL be doomed. Grigoris:I'd imagine so.. -Xirez instantly created some sort of signal..it would secretly attract prism's remains.. At the city The council's ship had been shown above the city.. People stared in shock as they screamed..when something had risen from the ocean. There standing was riptide..the gigantic sea-dragon stepping onto the land. Alongside riptide was prism..the alien made a screeching noise. Riptide made a taunting noise as prism gave an evil glare..the gigantic crystallian instantly transformed his hand into a sharp blade as he charged to stab at riptide,the sea dragon would dodge before firing a blast into prism's face sending him back. Prism had then fire a blast that came from his hands..there small shards of prism spider's would immobilize his body as riptide fired another blast at prism who'd be sent back further. Riptide would break free as the spiders fell off becoming lifeless. Prism charged his sharp limb made a slash on riptide's side as he was hit being sent toppling back. Katsumi:Hm..-She had a beautifal golden crystal as it shined.- General:This is the best time for our sonic drill.. Alexia:Alright general. At the I.O.N base people were boarding there new creation..it resembled a ship somewhat with several turrets. Riptide meanwhile had been losing..he had a few more slash's on his body as he was then immobilized. Akihiro would then watch from a distance..he'd transform using his bands. Ultraman Supreme would stand as prism looked at him. Instantly the crystallian remembered there last encounter..as he'd charge his sharp limbs raising up to slice him in half. Supreme would grab them both..as he'd manage to throw prism back. Prism instantly fired shard's from his hands which immobilized supreme.. The shard's were sentient as they dug into his skin causing him to scream. Prism instantly fired shards at riptide which immobilized the sea dragon. Alexia:S.Y.G.A sonic drill ready NOW! Instantly a beam pierced prism's chest the sonic drill would take effect as he let out a warped screech of pain. Prism had been stunned as he was trying to keep himself together..supreme got enough time to break out and so did riptide. Supreme had gotten in a stance as he'd charge the supreme cannon riptide would then retreat to the water. He'd fire..the blast would hit prism. As his body broke apart he was destroyed fully this time. Supreme would look at the sea..he had battled that sea dragon before but now it managed to assist in stopping prism the hero would then fly off as S.Y.G.A would return to I.O.N Back at the I.O.N base katsumi came to akihiro. Akihiro:Oh..hello Katsumi:Excuse me but my name..is katsumi im here to give you something.. The former villager would hand him the miracle crystal..it seemed to call to akihiro in some way.. He'd leave giving his thanks to examine the crystal.. At his room he looked at his band..the miracle crystal had the same shape as for what would fit in that certain slot.. Instantly akihiro attached the miracle crystal and the band together..a glow was seen showing that it had changed..this band and the crystal were combined and he was abled to enter his miracle mode as an ultraman. At the council ship Sykar and Malor would both be on the ship the other two of xirez's disciples Sykar:Xirez..perhap's you were right about reawakening primordion.. Xirez:Perhaps..the ultaman ended up destroying prism..so we have one more trick.. Category:Superxanderx Category:Ultraman Supreme Episodes